Over You
by SeaxWitch
Summary: Angst with a Happy Ending. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous" Theo says trying to keep as much of the malice from his voice as possible. He watches as Liam recoils like he's been punched and looks at the floor sheepishly. That's when it all clicks into place for him, that's exactly what Liam is. Jealous. "Liam, please tell me you're not" he pleads with him.


Theo is stood leaning against a wall at the far side of the bar they're in, watching club goers getting drunker as each minute passes. He rolls his eyes wondering just how exactly he got himself dragged along to this puppy pack outing. He knows exactly how though. _Liam_. Everything begins and ends with Liam these days.

He shakes his head slightly trying to get his mind away from that particular chain of thoughts. He doesn't want to spend anymore time thinking about his feelings for the beta than he already does. Feelings that slowly crept up on him, ones that he never asked for, that he didn't want but that now consume him. It's like he can't function properly unless he's with Liam. Theo doesn't want to dwell on what exactly that means.

Mason and Corey suddenly appear at the other end of the bar looking panicked, eyes scanning the room for something or someone until they land on him. Theo stands up a little straighter, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as the pair rush over.

"Theo, you need to come with us. Right now. Liam" Mason says pausing to catch his breath. Corey, sensing Theo's growing worry and anger, takes over. "He's drunk and he picked a fight with two hunters."

Theo's feet are moving him toward the exit before he even realises it, following Liam's scent.

Outside two guys are holding a squirming Liam up against a wall. The wolfsbane Liam and Corey had been spiking their own drinks with all night had obviously impaired him from using his werewolf strength to get free. That's it, Theo was getting rid of their stash as soon as this was over, he'd told them it wasn't a good idea.

A punch is thrown into Liam's stomach. Then two. One of the hunters pulls a sharp blade out of their pocket bringing it up to one of Liam's wrists.

"Can't use your claws if you don't have any hands wolf" one snarls.

Theo feels his eyes flash and his claws extending at the sight in front of him.

"Get off him" Theo growls. Heads snap around to face him now.

"I said get off him" he says again, louder this time. He hopes they listen to him, he doesn't want a fight. Not with his current state of mind.

He hears Liam let out a huff of laughter and say "well you've gone and done it now idiots."

Theo is suddenly on auto-pilot, all he cares about in this moment is protecting Liam. He lunges forward grabbing the arm of hunter holding the blade. He only meant to disarm him and throw him backwards putting some space between them all but as he twists his arm to make him drop the weapon, Theo hears a distinct snapping sound. _Bone_. Fantastic. Just one more thing for everyone to hold against him, he thinks.

He kicks the blade out of reach and turns his attention to the second hunter. The boy has let go of Liam by now, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a gun. Not quickly enough though, Theo reaches him first. He takes a hold of his throat, lifting him up slightly off the ground with one hand, claws of the other hand pressed to his jugular.

Theo's breathing is heavy now. His whole body is shaking with anger, thoughts of what could've happened if he hadn't been here racing through his mind. He could easily end this boy's life for the stunt they just tried to pull but then he hears Liam's soft voice calling his name, pulling him out of his haze.

"That's not who you are anymore Theo. You're better than them. You're better than most people I know" he hears Liam say.

Theo scoffs but he's right about one thing, he's not going to be able to kill him, not with Liam standing there looking at him like that. In this moment Theo kind of hates Liam for making him a better person, for making him feel all of these new things. Except that he doesn't hate him at all and that's kind of a problem. Theo lowers the hunter back to the ground and releases his grip.

"Leave. Leave us alone. This is over now" he bites out as a final warning. The hunter helps his friend up and they both run off but not before Liam - who always has to have the last word - shouts "Yeah, that's it run away bitch."

Theo places his arm around Liam's waist to stop him from swaying on his feet, regretting it instantly as he realises Liam's t-shirt has ridden up slightly and now his skin is pressing lightly against the skin of Liam's warm side, making him blush ever so slightly. Goddamnit. Get your shit together Raeken.

He briefly misses the days where he was numb to everything, it was preferable to this. This pathetic longing for someone who couldn't ever reciprocate it. There's no way Liam would, Theo knows this. He _knows it. W_ hich is what makes this whole situation even worse. Too much bad shit has happened between them, they might say they've all moved on from it but it's still there deep down, lurking in the backs of their minds, waiting for Theo to slip up. It has to be.

In this moment, Theo thinks that maybe Liam isn't his redemption, his second chance at life like he initially thought. He's his punishment, a constant reminder of what he'll never have, what he doesn't deserve.

Corey lets go off Mason's hand making them visible once again. Funny, Theo hadn't even noticed them disappear, his thoughts too focused on Liam. Nothing new there then.

"Sorry we couldn't be much help back there" Corey says looking at the ground embarrassed.

Theo turns to face them both "You came and got me, you did what you could. Don't beat yourself up, there's been enough of that for one night don't you think? I'll get Liam home in one piece"

Parking his truck a couple blocks away from the club turns out to have been a good idea, the walk will give Liam time to fully sober up. Liam stops walking suddenly, so Theo stops too, like he's attuned to the boy's every movement. He watches as Liam doubles over and worry hits him like a freight train. He thinks for a second that he's missed an injury, that the younger boy isn't okay after all, but then Liam lets out a cackle.

"Did you see their faces? You were amazing back there. Seeing them run off like that, it must've felt pretty good" Liam manages to get out in-between his bursts of laughter. His hands are on Theo's shoulders now, massaging small circles that are doing things to Theo he never wanted to experience, because now he _knows_ what Liam's hands feel like and he's going to miss it when it stops.

Theo finally musters up enough self-control to shrug him off.

"No. I don't like it. I don't want to have to do these things. I don't want to have to keep saving you" he grumbles before continuing to walk the last of the short distance to his truck. Liam jogs to catch up with him.

"But you're my hero" he says giggling. Fucking giggling. His eyes roaming over Theo's face in a way that makes Theo's heart ache. He snaps.

"You don't get it do you? You don't understand why I'm doing any of this" he snarls, all the emotions that Theo had tried to bury for so long come clawing to the surface.

"I nearly lost it back there because I couldn't bare the thought that someone might have hurt you" he's yelling now and he hates himself for it, it's not Liam's fault that he's in love with him. _Oh shit._ There's that word. The one Theo promised himself he'd never even think let alone say out loud.

It makes it all too real for him, he suddenly can't breathe, his hand is clutching at his chest over his heart.

"Hey don't worry about it. There was no killing, only a tiny bit of maiming. I'd have done the same for you. We're friends, it's what we do" Liam says while trying to catch Theo's gaze but Theo can't look at him because if he does he'll say something that might just ruin it all.

Instead he opens the passenger door and shoves Liam toward the seat, hoping he'll take the hint and climb in without another word.

The drive back to Liam's house is mostly silent. Liam tries a couple of times to make conversation in attempt to get Theo laughing but all he can bring himself to do is make a few noncommittal noises in response. Liam stops trying eventually.

When they pull up outside Liam's house, all the lights inside are off. Theo doesn't look at Liam, just waits patiently for him to get out. Liam must have other ideas though because instead of a seat belt unbuckling or a door opening, Theo hears Liam's mouth open and close a few times trying to work up the nerve to say something.

"Spit it out Liam" Theo says, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white.

"What's gotten into you tonight? Are you mad at me?" Liam says in a quiet whisper. Theo doesn't really want to answer that.

"I just need to not be around you right now" he finally says, running a hand through the back of his hair. He winces as soon as he says it and catches the hurt look making its way across Liam's face.

Neither of them move for a minute after that, not until Theo's unable to take being in a confined space with Liam for a moment longer and gestures towards the door with a pointed look on his face.

"You can't say things like that and then run off" Liam says removing his seatbelt and turning in his seat to fully face Theo.

"Just leave it, Liam" he says, his voice sounds so strained even to his own ears.

"No. Explain it to me Theo so that I can make things right!" Liam says, the desperation in his voice stabs Theo like a knife. Clearly, he's still the same awful person he was before. Making his friend feel this way just because _he_ can't get his stupid emotions under control. He can't do it though, can't bring himself to say those three little words.

"Please don't make me say it" Theo says, all the fight gone out of him. Glancing over at Liam with a pleading look on his face. He can feel tears stinging at his eyes now, so he blinks hard to get them away. He refuses to cry on top of everything else.

When he opens his eyes again he sees Liam still looking at him with so much concern, that he decides maybe the risk is worth it.

"You really want to know?" he asks, already knowing the answer but buying himself some time to back out of his stupid decision.

"Yes" is all Liam says, eyes narrowed.

"It's because..because I-I love you Liam" Theo hates how broken he sounds. "I want to be the one you're laughing with, that you're going home with" a tear from before finally manages to escape from his eyes. "When i'm not with you, I think about you all the time. And when I am with you, I feel like my heart is about to burst through my chest.. I'm _in_ love with you" he says, hating himself more with every word.

"Theo.. _i'm sorry_ " Liam says his words catching in his throat.

And with that one sentence, Theo swears he can actually feel his own heart breaking. He thinks for a second that maybe he's actually dead and this is all just his own personal hell because there's no way something other than death could possibly hurt this much. Why would anyone voluntarily fall in love? Love fucking blows.

"I don't expect anything from you Liam." Theo says, the sadness rolling off him now. It smells like ocean foam and it's lingering heavily, Liam must be able to sense it too judging by the way he looks like he's choking in the passenger seat. He's really getting better at this whole differentiating between chemo signals thing. Good for him, he thinks bitterly.

"I don't want things to change between us T, I'm still your friend. I care how you feel, I need to know that you're not going to go off the deep end here." Liam says earnestly.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy Liam. I mean it'd really help if you weren't being so nice about it. Maybe punch me a little, y'know, like the good old days before I made this mess" Theo says with a small pained smile on his face. He risks glancing over at the other boy but Liam's not laughing.

"Don't worry, you're not going to lose your anchor little wolf, I can be normal" he says turning back to look out the windscreen. "I'll see you later."

Liam's hand hovers over the door handle. Theo can tell he's torn between wanting to stay and comfort him and leaving to give Theo the space he so clearly wants. Theo closes his eyes.

Eventually he pushes the door open and gets out. Before shutting it, he looks back at Theo one last time and says "things will be okay. I promise." Theo wishes he could believe him.

He pulls away from the curb as soon as the door is closed. He's struggling to think straight with the smell of Liam encompassing him. He opens both front windows in an attempt to clear it and in turn, clear his mind.

He really appreciates how empty the roads are here at this time of night because it means there's no-one there to judge him when he starts to cry.

He's screwed everything up with the only true friend he's ever had.

* * *

 **3 Months Later…**

 **Liam**

Liam misses Theo. They're still friends after _that_ night just like Liam promised they would be but it's been different. There's something missing between them now, it's like this invisible wall has suddenly appeared separating them and Liam hates it. He wants their closeness back.

He picks up his phone for the umpteenth time in the space of 10 minutes, goes into his contacts and leaves his thumb hovering over Theo's name. He's already called him every day this week to hang out but Theo's always busy. He won't even say with what, just that he 'doesn't need Liam tagging along' and that he'll 'speak to him later.'

It makes Liam resentful every single time Theo gives one of his excuses, why does he have to make things so weird? This is exactly what they said they weren't going to do.

He sighs tapping the screen, calling Theo for the sixth day in a row. No answer. Who the hell is Theo spending all of his time with anyway? What is he doing? He's supposed to be Liam's friend. Before he knows it, his fist flies out punching the wall next to him in frustration. _Shit_. He's never going to be able to fix that hole before his parents get home. He silently hopes they both come down with a case of temporary blindness so that he doesn't have to see that look of disappointment he's been so used to lately.

Mason and Corey come over to Liam's house shortly after he leaves a very embarrassing voicemail whining about Theo hating him and how he's a dick for not loving Theo back. He'll deny ever leaving it until the day that he dies.

"I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about here Li. Theo disappears on us all the time but he always shows up again, lurking in the shadows. If there was any trouble he'd let us know, for sure. Probably" Mason says nodding, ever the voice of reason. Liam regrets asking them to come over, he doesn't want his friends here for rationality.

"Anyway he's probably hanging out with that guy again" Corey chimes in. "No big deal." he says shrugging his shoulders.

"What guy?" Liam growls, unable to stop himself.

He doesn't miss the way Mason kicks at Corey's leg before turning to Liam and giving him a pitying look that makes Liam feel sick. It's like Mason knows something Liam doesn't, he doesn't enjoy being out of the loop. Especially not when it comes to Theo.

"We've seen him around Beacon Hills a couple times with the same guy..they looked pretty cosy I guess, so we thought it was maybe like a date" Mason says, freezing as he notices Liam's erratic breathing and the way his hands are balled into fists, blood dripping onto his jeans.

"On second thoughts, it probably wasn't a date at all. I mean it's Theo right? Is he even capable of doing normal things like that? He doesn't seem to even like people in that way. You'd know before anyone if there was something going on i'm sure, he tells you things" Mason continues trying to stop his friend from wolfing out right here in his living room.

Liam lets out a strangled noise. His friends look at one another worriedly but Liam can't focus on them right now. He can't focus on anything but Theo.

What is he meant to do now? When the thought of his anchor, the one person capable of keeping him in check, is the one thing causing him to lose control. He tries so hard not to but he starts to imagine Theo with someone else. Holding their hand, kissing them, smirking at them, pushing them against his truck, telling them he loves them. That's when he really loses it. There's nothing he can do anymore to stop himself from letting out a small wounded howl.

 _Fuck. He's an idiot._ So that's why Mason's been handling him with kid gloves lately. Huh.

Why is Liam always the last to know how he feels?

* * *

 **Theo**

Theo feels his phone vibrate _again_ in his pocket, taking a deep breathe he pulls it out expecting to see Liam's name on the screen like always but instead this time, it's Corey's name he sees. It's a text asking him to come hangout with them, play some pool.

He figures he's avoided Liam for long enough. The feelings he had all those months ago don't seem to be at the forefront of his mind as much now. He can even say the beta's name again without his voice breaking. Yeah, he thinks, he's ready to be around Liam again.

He turns to face the boy laying next to him, a smile on his face. He's moved on, it'll be good for his friends to meet the new person in his life. Maybe now him and Liam will get back to the way they were.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Reece says, voice husky from having just woken up.

"I'm wondering how brave you're feeling this morning? I think it's about time you met my friends" Theo smirked.

The confidence Theo had about bringing Reece along started to waver about 30 seconds after he walked through the door and saw Liam smiling brightly at him. He also saw the moment Liam's smile faded when he noticed the boy behind Theo, his eyes dropping down to their clasped hands.

Maybe Theo should've introduced the idea of Reece before actually bringing him, he knows Liam isn't great with change. Thank fuck for Mason and Corey.

Theo felt entirely on edge. Anytime Reece touched or spoke to him, he could feel Liam glaring over. He wondered if boy on the receiving end of the death stares had picked up on the strange tension that seemed to be looming over their group. If he had he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you're okay with being here?" Theo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah of course, they're you're friends Theo. Look I know this whole thing is still new but they're a part of your life, so I want to know them. Plus they're bound to be curious about who's been stealing you away from them" Reece replies easily. Theo envied him a little, he took everything in his stride. Theo was never any good at that.

Theo heard a scoff from across the table, looking up to see Liam staring at them. Oh yeah, how could forget about werewolf hearing? He couldn't help but feel like he'd somehow stuck his foot in it yet again, made Liam feel like he didn't want to be there with them.

That's a great way to get your friendship back on track Theo. Good job!

Liam declares he's going to get a drink, asking each of them if they want him to grab them anything. Apart from Reece. Theo's pissed now, what was Liam playing at? He follows Liam over to the bar, ready to give him what for but the minute he locks eyes with Liam, standing so close to him for the first time in months, he forgets all about being angry. He'd probably have forgotten his own name if anyone had asked him right there and then.

Liam just keeps looking at him expectantly with an adorable little pout on his face, so Theo did the only thing he could think of to break the tension.

"Reece is a lot like you. You'd realise that if you just gave him a chance. You might even like him" Theo laughed half-heartedly. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Biting on his lip - a bad habit he'd started around the same time his feelings for the younger wolf appeared - he waited for Liam to say something.

"I don't want to like him" Liam said shaking his head in disbelief. He walked back to his seat leaving Theo staring after him, mouth agape.

As Theo sat back down, Reece leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You taste like beer." he said glancing over at the pool table. "I think it's my shot now so i'll come back for more once I've built up a thirst" he laughed.

Theo couldn't help but smile back, everything was so straightforward with Reese, no confusion. He never felt like a monster when he was with him.

He ignored the niggling little voice of his werecoyote in the back of his mind that was screaming ' _but he's not Liam.'_

After another hour, Theo thought things were finally starting to look up. Liam hadn't glared over at the pair in roughly 5 minutes, Theo would know because he kept stealing glances Liam's way. Liam's glare had instead been focused on Mason and Corey. Both of whom are treating the newcomer like they've known him their whole lives. Asking him questions, seeming genuinely interested. If Theo was the type of person to say 'thank you' he'd have made sure to say it to them.

He could feel himself relaxing the more the conversation flowed between them all. Laughing and joking, a few more of jokes pointed Theo's way than he would've liked but he could deal with it. He felt calm and happy for the first time all afternoon, so much so that at one point he turned and gave Reece a playful bite on the shoulder.

That's when the white pool ball shot off the table landing at their feet. He looked up to see Liam standing with a broken pool cue in his hands, growling. What the hell was his problem?

* * *

 **Liam**

Liam is standing at the end of the pool table with 4 confused faces staring back at him. He shrugs. What was he supposed to say? _I jumped the ball off the table and broke my cue because Theo bit his stupid boyfriend instead of me._ He doesn't think that would go down too well.

His body is rigid. He wants to shout at _Reece_ tell him to keep his hands to himself, to stop touching Theo and then everything would be a lot easier. That way he wouldn't have to be standing at the bar handing over money to replace a stupid pool cue.

He feels a body next to him and looks up to find Reece standing beside him. Oh great, he thinks, that's just what he needs right now.

He glances at his hands to make sure there are no claws and tries to catch a glimpse of his eyes in the mirror at the back of the bar. Normal human eyes, at least that's one less thing to worry about he supposes. No chance of ripping Theo's boyfriend's throat out like this. Although a small petty part of him wouldn't mind trying.

"Look I know you don't like me. I'd have to be braindead to not realise it at this point." Reece says. Oh yeah? that could be arranged Liam thinks but doesn't say. Theo wouldn't like it. Instead he chooses to glare at him.

"I think I might even know why.." the thorn in his side continues.

This gets Liam's attention. His glare turns into a rabbit in headlights sort of look and he feels his heartbeat rising. He couldn't possibly know.

"He's your friend. You love him and you want to protect him. I get that but I like him and I want to look out for him too. We're not a threat to each other Liam" Reece says.

Liam feels nauseous. He's livid and he can feel the word vomit on the tip of his tongue, he bites down on it to try and stop himself from saying something he'll regret but he just knows it's not going to work for long.

"You're right. It's not me you need to worry about. It's Theo. He's the one that was in love with me." Liam says, feigning indifference. He watches as Reece's face falls, despising the way he gets some sick pleasure out of it. Reece silently walks off rejoining the group.

Reece spends the rest of afternoon sitting as far away from Theo as possible. Choosing to talk to Mason and Corey instead. It's like Theo and Liam aren't even there. He wants to reach out and touch him, to ask if he's okay but he can't seem to bring himself to do it. He's not sure he's even allowed to do that anymore.

Guilt hits him then, what has he done? The moment passes however when he takes a quick look over at Theo, getting irritated again. Why is the chimera so affected by this guy ignoring him?

* * *

 **Theo**

They leave the others earlier than planned because Reece gets called into work or so he says. Theo has to admit he's a little relieved about it. He offers to walk with Reece even though it's not far, needing some distance between him and Liam again. Seeing him was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Reece seems to be sulking and Theo's hoping he's the kind of person to open up about his problems once they're alone because he can't take two people in his life being out of sorts. The boy remains mute however and Theo starts to wonder whether he's cursed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Theo asks when they reach the building.

"Seeing as we're short for time. Clue 1: your best friend. Clue 2: Liam. Clue 3: You're in love with him, but you know what there's no rings here so.." Reece trails off.

Theo's head is spinning now, a million questions running through his head. How would even know that? Theo thought he had been so careful not to stare back at Liam too much. He couldn't possibly have seen the longing in his eyes. Theo was good at faking normal, or at least he used to be.

"It's not what you think" he starts to say, loathing the skip in his heart. _Lie._ Reece cuts him off saying he doesn't want to know all the gory details.

"I told him I was in love with him, yes, but it doesn't matter anymore. I told him and he didn't want to know" Theo says desperately.

"Yeah, well that's the problem with straight guys, they can be so inconsiderate. You can't be friends with someone you feel that way about Theo, it's only going to end with you losing your mind. I don't know what game you guys are trying to play with each other but I think you need leave me out of it. I'm done" Reece says cruelly before walking into his work. Away from Theo. Theo wishes he felt more upset about it all.

* * *

It's a day later when there's a knock on Theo's door. It startles him from his position on the couch, he hadn't buzzed anyone into the building. He looks through the peephole and sees Liam pacing back and forth. He quickly smooths down his hair, takes a deep breathe and opens the door.

Liam walks straight passed him and into his apartment without even looking at him. The beta looks stressed, like he hasn't slept.

He marches straight towards the couch sitting himself down on the edge of both cushions, leaving Theo awkwardly hovering nearby unsure what to say or do.

"Are you here alone?" Liam asks sounding so completely wrecked that all Theo can do is nod, until he notices the time on the clock.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" He asks worried about what's brought Liam over here in this state.

"So.. will you be seeing Reece tonight?" is what Liam asks him instead of answering. Taken aback by the line of questioning it takes a moment for Theo's brain to catch up to his mouth.

"Probably. I don't know" he says omitting the information of his and Reece's tiff about Liam. And that they kind of put a stop to whatever was happening between them. He's not ready to share that yet, not with Liam of all people. His feelings still run too deep. So much for everything being easier now.

"Right. So, I guess you're just keeping things casual then?" Liam asks looking anywhere in the room but at Theo.

"We're not official or anything" he says offhandedly. Theo hears Liam audibly swallow before seeing him run a hand over his face.

"I make it sound vague because I know you're just going to say something mean about him"

"Why would I do that?" Liam asks curtly, looking affronted. Theo huffs.

"I don't know Liam, you tell me" he says expectantly.

"Maybe cause. Because- because I think he's arrogant. He's got an ego. I _don't_ like him" Liam says while gritting his teeth.

"C'mon Liam, this isn't fair. I was moving on with my life" Theo says sullenly.

"Yeah? Well who's stopping you" Liam jeers, lip lip curling and his eyebrows pulled down. It's not a look Theo is used to seeing on Liam.

"Reese reckons you and I can't be friends anymore. Y'know because of the way I-the way I felt about you"

"What?" Liam says looking stunned for a moment.

"Maybe he's right. From now on maybe I should just stay out of your life" Theo admits like it's the last thing he ever wanted to say to Liam.

"No! He's just saying that to try and get into your head" the other boy says, his eyes watering.

"I'll stay away from you, from everyone. Whatever it takes to make this all stop" Theo says, walking towards the front door. Liam catches up to him putting his hand onto the door to stop Theo from opening it.

"Get your hand off the door Liam" he sighs

"So what am I supposed to say when people ask me why we're not talking?" Liam cries out.

Theo still doesn't understand why he's acting like this. Something isn't adding up. What is he missing?

"Tell them whatever the hell you want Liam, they won't even care because I won't be here anymore." Theo shouts, pulling the door handle towards him trying to escape from this moment but Liam slams it shut viciously.

"I don't want you to go" Liam grits out, hitting his fist against the door twice making it shake, before placing his arms down by his side once more. Hands clenched into fists.

Theo's always thought you could only feel one emotion at a time but right now he's confused, hurt and angry all at once. He feels like Liam's sending him so many mixed signals right now, that he doesn't know what way is up. How dare Liam do this to him now. He was fine. He was moving on. Then that little voice in the back of his mind, his were-coyote's voice, decides to join in on his internal struggle by saying one word _'liar.'_ It's not wrong.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous" Theo says trying to keep as much of the malice from his voice as possible. He watches as Liam recoils like he's been punched, looking at the floor sheepishly. That's when it all clicks into place for him, that's exactly what Liam is. Jealous.

"Liam, please tell me you're not" he pleads with him, shaking his head. He can't believe this.

Liam's stammering now. Looking distressed trying to form words that will hopefully give Theo all the answers. He's looking at Theo like he wants him to take pity on him, to not make him say any more. Theo almost gives in because he's been in this position, he almost tells him he doesn't have to say another word. Except, Theo wants to hear what he has to say. He needs to. So he stays quiet.

"You used to love _me_. When did you stop? When did you get over _me_?" Liam says frantically, tears falling freely now. Theo doesn't think either of them could look more broken they do in this moment.

"How can you make yourself stop loving someone? You said you loved _me_ " Liam sniffs as he moves closer to Theo.

"I-I did. I do" Theo stutters, not quite able to raise his head to meet Liam's eyes now because he's been down this road before. Doesn't want to experience the rejection again.

"Do or did?" Liam says breathlessly, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Why does it matter? Why are you doing this Liam? A-are you making fun of me? Teasing me? I don't get it" Theo says exasperated.

Liam moves a few short steps forward until he's directly in front of Theo, ends of feet touching, close enough that Theo can feel his hot breath hitting his jaw. This is too close. He can hear his own heart pounding in his ears, or is that Liam's? He's unsure at this point.

"Do you love Reece?" Liam asks, his face screws up like he can't believe he just asked that. Theo can't quite believe it either.

"No" he answers quickly, truthfully. "The only person I've ever loved is you Liam."

Liam places his shaking hands on Theo's chest, running the fabric of his t-shirt through his fingers before moving his hands up towards Theo's face. Theo gasps out a breathe he didn't even realise he was holding.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I want you. I do Theo" Liam says slowly lifting his head up towards his own.

"I hate myself for what I've put you through. For not realising this sooner. I love you" Liam says his voice getting quieter with each word. The words are echoing loudly in Theo's ears however, he reckons if it were in any other moment in time they'd both probably laugh at the great impression he was doing of a goldfish.

Liam starts to lean forward slowly, giving Theo plenty of time to tell him to stop if it's not what he wants. As if that's something he'd ever do. He's never had the luxury of being able to say no to Liam, not really and he's not going to start now.

Their lips meet carefully at first, both of them scared that if they move to quickly the spell between them might be broken. When Liam moves his hand up to tug gently at Theo's hair and moves his lips down Theo's jaw towards his neck though, he can't quite hold his groan back.

Liam uses the opportunity to move back up to Theo's mouth, deepening the kiss, smiling. Theo becomes very aware of a pressure and tightness in his jeans which might have been embarrassing, if he couldn't also feel Liam's hard-on pressing against him too.

All too soon Liam pulls back a little, apprehension on his face. Theo stops breathing, afraid Liam regrets what has just happened between them. Theo's too far gone now to ever attempt getting over Liam again, not that the first time was a rousing success.

"I can't believe I just did that. You..you're with someone already. I just made you cheat. What kind of a person does that to someone? I'm so sorry Theo. I was being selfish only thinking about-" Theo shuts him up with another kiss.

"Don't hate me but I wasn't entirely honest before. Reece and I aren't anything at all. He broke it off when he realised I'm still in love with my best friend" Theo says moving his face down to nuzzle into Liam's neck.

Liam smiles again then, a proper smile that reaches his eyes. He's missed seeing those.

"So, what you're telling me is that I get to do this-" he takes Theo's hand in his own "and this-" he presses his lips against Theo's again "as much as I want to and no-one's gonna stop me?"

" _I_ might stop you. When you're being insufferable. Which is about 90 percent of the time.." Theo says smirking before yanking Liam towards him for a proper kiss.

Liam pulls away again and Theo groans in frustration. "I'm really going to need you to stop doing that."

"Does this mean we're together now?" Liam asks shyly. Theo thinks he's adorable and he decides to tell him as much.

"You really are adorable. I want that, as long as you do" Theo says.

"Yeah I do, more than anything. Mason might even unblock my number again now" Liam grins, wagging his eyebrows. Theo looks at him amused because _what?_

"Why would Mason have _your_ number blocked? What could you possibly have done?" Theo laughs, his eyes sparkling, intrigued.

"There may have been a morning recently where he woke up to 18 voicemails.. and 56 text messages. _Don't_ look at me like that Theo! I was in pain, real pain. Unrequited love fucking blows like you wouldn't believe" Liam says shooing him far enough away to remove his phone from his jean pocket.

Liam leads him over to the couch, gently pushing him down before positioning himself so that he's fully pressed against Theo's side. Theo could get used to this. Liam feels like comfort, like home.

Liam calls Corey to tell him the good news, in spite of Theo's protests.

"And don't you dare tell Mason. He doesn't deserve to know, not until he agrees to take my calls again. I could've been dead in a ditch Corey!"


End file.
